Bubbles
|Date of death = Age 767 |Race = Monkey |FamConnect = King Kai (owner) Gregory (comrade) }} Bubbles (バブルス, Baburu) is the monkey pet and friend of the North Kai (better known as "King Kai"). He serves a special purpose during King Kai's training lessons, particularly one of two endurance tests, where trainees are instructed to chase after Bubbles in an effort to catch him. Though the task may seem simple at first, there is a catch: the gravity on King Kai's planet is ten times that of Earth, and Bubbles is perfectly used to it. Biography Dragon Ball Z When Goku finally arrived on King Kai's planet, he first thought Bubbles was King Kai and he thought he would have to act like a monkey to begin the training until the real King Kai shows up. Goku was then forced to catch Bubbles as part of King Kai's training. This forced Goku to push himself in a gravitation 10 times that of the Earth. Goku spends 40 days working on this test, while Piccolo, who is later killed by Nappa and is sent to train with King Kai in Other World, manages to catch Bubbles almost effortlessly (as during the year Goku spends running Snake Way and training with King Kai, Piccolo has been training both in solitude and with Gohan). This causes King Kai to outburst that Piccolo should know that Bubbles' test was not meant for him, but for Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. He was later killed when Cell self-destructed on King Kai's planet. Dragon Ball Z movies Bubbles makes an appearance in the 1993 film Bojack Unbound, during scenes in the Other World where he is accompanied by King Kai, Goku and Gregory, as well as Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He appears at the end of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio Broly, telling Goku that Broly is acting up in Hell, and that Pikkon and Goku need to take care of the situation. Bubbles also makes an appearance on Earth at Mr. Satan's banquet in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! along with King Kai and Gregory. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, Bubbles is seen with King Kai and Gregory on the roof of Grand Kai's palace when King Kai assists Goku in forming the Universal Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (in one of the game's Dragon Missions) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Naoki Tatsuta *Ocean Group Dub: Doug Parker *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Latin American Dub: Javier Olguín (DBZ Kai) Trivia *The name for King Kai's pet Bubbles may be a reference to the late Michael Jackson's pet monkey, who is also named Bubbles. *Bubbles was the first to meet Goku on King Kai's planet. *Bubbles, Gregory, and a fish in Supreme Kai's flashback are the only animals to be shown in Other World. *Besides his face, Bubbles resembles the Saiyan Great Ape transformation, just much smaller. *Bubbles wasn't revived with the rest of Cell's victims, presumably because Shenron was instructed to "...revive all those on Earth killed by Cell". Since Bubbles lived and died in Other World, he would be exempt from the wish. In the last episode of Dragon Ball Kai, Bubbles was revived along with Cell's other victims, unlike the original anime which he did not. *In the manga, Bubbles was the only one with King Kai on his planet. Gallery BubblesAndGoku.Ep.018.png|Goku thinking Bubbles is King Kai Goku&Bubbles.png|Goku with Bubbles BubbleCap&Gregory.png|Bubbles and Gregory GregoryBubblesClash.Ep.194.png Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly